The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting for multiple lasers.
German Unexamined Application DE 196 49 605 A1 discloses a fluorescence correlation spectroscopy module for a microscope. The module is affixed on the microscope with a flange connection. The light deriving from a laser can be coupled into the module via a flange connection, with an optical waveguide. The document does not disclose how service-friendly maintenance of the module is to be carried out.